Wanda and Lorna
by Agent-G
Summary: Wanda takes the weekend to visit her new found halfsister Lorna Dane Polaris Takes place after Adjustments and is part of my AGU series. COMPLETE
1. Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or any Marvel character no matter how much I wish it. Only my OCs are mine.**

**Important: I'm altering Lorna's family history to fit in with my AGU series so Mrs. Dane (who I'm naming Denise) is her biological mother not her adopted mother like in the comics. Also this takes place shortly after Adjustments

* * *

**

**Wanda and Lorna**

**Chapter 1: Family**

Wanda had no idea if this was a good idea, she was packing up her suitcase and trying to think of a good reason not to go for the hundredth time but she also needed to go and do this. What was heavy on her mind was a visit to her newly found half-sister Lorna Dane. Ever since they found out they were related it was strange for both of them.

But for Wanda it was a chance to have a relationship with a family member. Her father was out of the question and she wouldn't talk to Pietro, she was still angry with him for lying to her all this time about her memories being messed with. So now she had a little sister in the world. Lorna was actually pretty nice and kind of sweet girl too.

But Wanda had never been a big sister before, well at least like with this given the fact unlike with Pietro, Lorna was a few years younger then her. She sighed as she finished backing. Lorna had managed to talk her into visiting her and her mother for the weekend so they could catch up with each other.

It took some time but Wanda eventually agreed to it. "How's it goin'?" Came the southern voice of her roommate Rogue. She had just walked in seeing her there, truth was both of them had gotten on each other's nerves despite the fact they were a lot alike. Although it might be that fact that caused the friction well that was mainly over with by now.

"Done, you already want to have the room to yourself?" She asked picking up the suitcase. "Or do you just want a place where you and your boyfriend can go and not be interrupted."

Rogue's cheeks blushed slightly but she recovered, "That's none of your business."

"Yeah just don't use my bed remember?"

Rogue rolled her eyes, ever since it got out that she and her boyfriend had taken their relationship to a more intimate lever they both had been pestered with comments like this. In fact they hadn't been intimate since their time in Town X, "God we don't look for places to have sex all tha tahme, what is it with people here?"

"Don't know, don't care." Wanda simply said.

Rogue looked at her for a moment, "Ya nervous?"

"No…well…maybe a little…" She admitted.

"Yeah well trust meh, it was weird for meh when ah found out Kurt was mah brother." She was still working on her relationship with her brother but it was going pretty well. After she smashed that statue of their mother she was afraid that they would never be close again. Thankfully they had repaired their relationship.

"Yeah but did you ever had to meet Kurt's parents?" Wanda asked her.

"Well…no…he wants meh ta meet them and he said they would like ta, but I'm a little unsure."

"Yeah…I think I know…I mean I do want to get to know my own little sister but it's meeting her mom that's going to really be the hard part." Wanda was nervous that Lorna's mother may not like her but there was also something else. Mainly the answers about her father that Lorna's mother could give her. But that was more of a personal nature and he didn't want to voice that.

"Well anyway, good luck." Wanda nodded to Rogue and left to meet Ororo. She would drive her to the airport where she could catch a flight to meet her sister in the city she lived in. It turns out that Lorna and her mother lived in Minneapolis. Truth was she had never traveled that much anyway and it would be nice to get out of all the craziness around here for a bit. Plus the new construction was starting up and she didn't want to have to listen to that building all day long again.

She found Storm waiting her, "Well then you ready?"

Wanda sighed, "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Sorry but it's not everyday you find a lost sibling and are going to spend time with them." She gently told as she opened the front doors for them. Wanda had to admit she had a point and Ororo was one of the few people here she was starting to really respect. Ororo was seen as kind of like the surrogate mother to everyone and Wanda often wondered if her own mother was like her. Although she would never know, she really didn't have any memories of her own mother.

Ororo was driving them to the airport, Xavier was kind enough to give her a round ticket which she thanked him of course. The car ride was pretty silent except Wanda had a lot on her mind. She thought about asking Scott and Rogue about finding their own siblings but then again they both had younger brothers not sisters. Sam did have Paige but then again they grew up with each other. She heard Jean had a sister and thought of asking her about their relationship but in the end she wasn't sure.

Xavier was helping her to break out of her shell as he put it but she was still learning how to be social with others. Making friends and opening up to others was still new to her. She knew that Sarah, the clone known also as X23 could related she bet.

After awhile she thought of Ororo, out of everyone she knew she guessed she could trust her the most with this, "Ororo…what's it like…having a sister?"

Storm was caught off guard by that and thought about it, "Well it can be both wonderful and yet also difficult. For the longest time after out parents death we only had each other, we were very close, we had to be. I love my sister and I honestly don't want to think of my life without her, she's was my only family for the longest time. Then when Evan left us…well…she blamed me," Ororo sighed remembering those longs months that they never talked to each other. Then one day she got a phone call from her and they got to talking, "I honestly don't blame her for being angry, I was supposed to take care of him and he just left."

"From what I heard he was kind of trouble…and from what I've seen I know you guys most likely did you best. It's his fault he was stupid enough to just leave not yours." Wanda said, maybe it was a bit harsh but honestly she just didn't get that Evan guy. He had friends, family that cared and what did he do when things got ugly? He ran to the sewers. She just didn't understand that kind of decision.

"It's just that…I have no idea how a relationship with a sister is supposed to work…I mean I barely had a relationship with Pietro and he's my twin."

Now Ororo felt she was getting to the heart of the matter of what she was worried about, "Wanda I can't tell you that, no one can. Ever relationship is different and you just have to learn between the two of you just how it will work. I know that's not the answer you're looking for but sometimes we get answers that we need more then what we want."

"You sound like Beast," The goth teen said with a small smirk.

Now Ororo smiled, "I'll take that as a compliment, but Lorna seemed to wants to have a relationship with you so build on that. I know this isn't easy but trust me, it would be nice for you to have family you can turn to."

Wanda thought that over, it would be nice to have someone in her family she could talk to and stuff. When they got the airport Wanda thanked Ororo for the ride and got her plane ticket out and looked for her plane. She kept her suitcase there was no way she was going to trust these people with some of the few possessions she had and she heard the stories of people losing their luggage.

She was however surprised where her seat was, she was thinking she was going to be in coach but when she had a hard time finding her seat one of those stewardesses (who was a bit too perky for Wanda's tastes) showed her to first class. She really felt Xavier had done too much at that point. She felt kind of bad how much he had been helping her out so much lately, she owned him a lot by now, taking her in, helping her with her anger, giving her an education actually taking an interests in her future. Now this, she wondered if any of the others felt like they took advantage of his good nature sometimes like she was now?

She sat in her seat and decided to just enjoy it, besides this might be the only time she flies outside of that X-Jet thing. The flight was actually kind of relaxing, good food and a nice movie showed. She guessed one of the advantages of being locked up for so long was that there were a lot of movies and stuff she hadn't seen yet.

She managed to take a nap during the flight and it was pretty peaceful for the most part when she woke up it was about ten minutes until landing and so she stretched herself out. Wanda was glad she hadn't had a nightmare she suddenly realized, her powers going off while in a plane wasn't a good thing. Next time she'd try to spend the time awake. They landed pretty much without any problems but that didn't stop Wanda's heart from hammering in her chest. She was nervous more then ever because there was no going back now.

She got her luggage and walked off the plane wondering where she was going to meet Lorna, she was supposed to meet her here…At least she thought it was here.

"Wanda!" She turned her head at the voice and saw a green haired girl a couple of years younger then her in blue jeans and a T-shirt that matched her hair run over to her smiling. When Lorna got close she hugged her and Wanda was still a bit unused to shows of affection but it was nice that someone wanted to hug her at least. Lorna pulled back and placed some of her green curly hair behind an ear, "So how was the flight?"

She just shrugged, "It was okay, it was my first flight so I got nothing to compare it with really."

"Well then I'm glad you came, I mean I guess we both got a lot to discuss and all plus…well…I just wanted to really get to know you." Lorna told her a little shy about it. Truth was Lorna was just as nervous about this whole thing as well. All her life she had been an only child and had never known her father and her mother had never remarried. Her husband had died shortly before meeting Eric Lensherr

"So…is your mother here?" Wanda asked after a small uncomfortable silence.

"Oh yeah and she really wants to meet you."

That caught her off guard, "Really? Why?"

"Well she never knew what happened to…well Magneto…although she didn't know who he was until I had to tell her," Lorna's face fell at that, the day she told her mother about finding her father and that she had and older brother and sister her mother was happy and asked her what happened to him.

She had to tell her the truth and to say her mother was socked let alone kind of crushed at what became of him wasn't an exaggeration. She guessed that one day she had hoped that he would come back. Wanda never guessed that Lorna's mother would have her own questions. They walked through the airport and found themselves in the parking lot and there was a woman who looked a lot like Lorna only with brown hair. They both shared the same dark green eyes so Wanda guessed her sister got that from her mother and not her mutation.

It seemed that Lorna took after her mother, well that was better then her father at least. Even Wanda didn't like being related to that man. She walked up to the woman a little nervous but she tried to hide it, "Hello Miss Dane."

She smiled warmly at Wanda, "Please just call me Denise," She seemed to be looking at her mostly she guessed for anything in her looks that she shared with her father. After a moment she looked into Wanda's eyes and saw something in them, "You have your father's eyes."

"Uh…yeah I do."

"Well then I'm glad to finally meet you, Lorna has been talking about nothing else but you…well…you and that boy from Bayville." She smiled and looked at her daughter.

"Mom!" Lorna whined, "Please don't bring that up, and she knew, she lives with Alex and his brother and friends remember?"

"Yes and I'll be sure to ask her about Alex so I can get an unbiased opinion of him as well," Denise Dane smiled as she got into the driver's seat all the while Lorna pegged her mother to stay out of her love life. Wanda took the back seat and just kind of watched this go on. She wondered if her own mother was still alive would this be the relationship she would have with her?

They drove through the city, it was an okay place Wanda thought, it was much bigger then Bayville and they seemed to be heading to a residential area. The travel took about twenty minutes and Wanda stayed silent most of the time unless it was to answer a few questions directed at her, so far Lorna's mother seemed like a good woman. She worked at a law firm apparently and was dating someone there as well, Loran seemed fined with it to Wanda and she would ask about that later.

They arrived at a nice white painted two story home, it was just your average home nothing special and they pulled into the garage. They got out and Wanda took out her suitcase, "Well then Lorna show your sister to where she'll be sleeping in the guest room."

"Aww mom, I was hoping she would want to spend the night in my room." Lorna pouted.

Denise looked to Wanda and she just shrugged, "Well I can set up in the guest for now we can see about that later," Wanda also wasn't sure she wanted to have another 'roommate' one was enough for her. The idea of sleeping alone in her own room sounded good but Lorna seemed to want to share a room with her. So she'd just wing it for now.

They walked up a few stairs as Denise opened the door and Wanda walked in last behind Lorna, the home was very nice looking, nothing really tacky but nothing really expensive either. It was a pretty nice place to live in her opinion. "Well come one," Lorna said tugging her free arm to a set of stairs up to the second level, "I'll show you to your room and then show you around."

Wanda let her little sister drag her upstairs wondering how the rest of the day will go from here.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 2: THE DANES**


	2. The Danes

The Uncanny R-Man: Yep just doing this until the next major AGU is coming. Thanks there wasn't much info on Lorna's mother so I'm making a lot of this up.

Jenscott: Yeah this won't be very long, and I know stupid people there don't read past issues I think. But I had already said she was his daughter and I'm sticking with it, I like the idea of Wanda having a sister so I'm taking what I like from the comics and doing the rest on my own.

Sean Malloy-1: Well she may mention that he's got an older brother but I think Lorna would have already mentioned that.

Slickboy444: Thanks, and yeah life at Xavier's is nothing but normal is it? Denise and Wanda will have their own private talk later on. Yeah Wanda has enough to deal with in her life so I wanted the Danes as nice people.

Jinxeh: Thanks, nice to hear from you and yeah I saw that and I gave you a review on another story about it. It's not the kind of thing I like to read about sorry.

She-elf: I just needed to take a break from it is all.

ViciousAssassin: Well I hope you liked what's coming up and a little background into the Danes lives as well.

Episodic: Yeah I'm kind of the same with my own family too. Yeah Lorna just wants to have a good relationship with her sister and is just worried about screwing it up.

Trecebo: Oh trust me I had this planned out for awhile I just didn't have the time to write this yet.

Multifan: Why did you put Vincent in there? He had nothing to do with this and he didn't even show up in this fic she didn't even think of asking him. I guess news would get around with all of that. Yeah I have plans for the Wagners to show up later on in the series. I don't know about the airport that's why I didn't name it, I let the readers decide for themselves. You'll see a deeper understanding in Miss Dane.

Thanks to: Quillian, X00001, Ruby631, Kaliann, Doza, Red Witch, DemonRogue, GothikStrawberry, Ranndie Mazda, Silver Warrior

* * *

**Wanda and Lorna**

**CHAPTER 2: THE DANES**

Wanda looked around the room that she would be using during her stay here. It was pretty nice, large bed, nothing personal in it but then it was a spare room with what looked like a small bathroom. There was a large window with nice curtains. A closet that she noticed had a few things in it in plastic covers. Most likely dress clothes for special occasions where kept there to save space in their own. It didn't matter to her. She only had a few things that she would put in the empty dresser against one of the walls. It was a bit smaller then the one t the mansion but all in all it was still good.

"Are you sure that you don't want to stay in my room tonight?" Lorna asked her again. She kind of hoped that she would change her mind. She had this mental image in her head of the two of them staying up talking and stuff and other 'sisterly' things. Lorna knew that most of that little 'fantasy' wouldn't happen but it would still be nice.

Wanda looked at her, "Why would you want me too?"

Lorna bit her lip, "Well…it's just that…I don't know…we could do all the 'sister' things that I've always wanted to do. I know that you most likely got your own ideas and that."

Wanda considered this and sat down, "Well…truth is I got nothing I mean I've never had a sister or thought what it would be like to have one until you came along. Although you're a lot more into this then I am."

Lorna just blushed a bit at that, "Sorry, I know I'm trying too hard but I'm just really nervous inside. I mean I was afraid my mm would freak out or hate you or something but she really seems to like you. But then my mom is one of those people who are very open and likes mostly everyone she meets."

Wanda guessed that's Lorna got her personality from, "So…you're mom never married?"

Lorna leaned back against the "Well…she was married but he died. Dane isn't her maiden name but she still kept it, even if she isn't Mrs. anymore she still goes by Ms. Dane."

"The story she told me was that awhile after six months after his death she wasn't looking where she was going and this silver haired man pulled her out of the street as a car nearly ran her down. They got to talking apparently he lost his own wife not too long ago and then…one thing led to another. He left she never saw him again and then nine months later I came along."

Lorna sighed thinking about it, "My mom always says I was the best thing to come along since that day…She's loved and cherished me since I'm all she had in her life to fill that empty void in her. I was hard on her at times raising me alone. I mean not many men want to date a woman with a child let alone get into a serious relationship with them."

"How about now?" Wanda asked listening in. She was learning a lot about her sister's life and she really wanted to know a lot. Wanda may not be much of a talker but Xavier had told her that sometimes it's more important to be a listener.

"Well she's seeing this guy Robert in her firm…he's a nice guy I guess. I want her to be happy and all but for the longest time I had hoped that my father would one day come back…but…after learning who he is…"

"Yeah he's got that kind of effect," Wanda nodded with a little sour tone she reserved for her father usually.

"Yeah…I mean…finding out you got long lost family, an older sister whose twin brother is working for our father who is the number one mutant terrorist on the planet…It's not something you just get over. It took me a week just to tell my mom what I learned."

"You seemed okay at the mansion after the results."

Lorna smiled a little shyly, "Well…I was still in shock…plus there was Alex too so I was kind of torn between the two."

Wanda rolled her eyes at that, "What do you see in that guy?"

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Her sister said a little defensively.

Wanda thought about it, "Nothing I guess…He's not exactly like his big brother Scott…I guess I'm just used to dealing more with Scott then his little brother. But doesn't the whole suffer thing get annoying?"

She shook her head, "Nope, I like it. I've always wanted to try it sometime and I hope he takes me one day to teach me."

"Well…that and there's the whole thing with him dating you and that other girl," Wanda crossed her arms.

Lorna winced at that, "Yeah well…I didn't want to get into a fight…I mean…I know with my work in X-Force I won't get to see him as much as I'd like to and it keeps me busy…It's not that fair for him to wait until who knows when…Besides I intend to win him over in the end anyway."

Wanda saw the determined look in her eyes and gave a small smile. Maybe there was a bit of her family blood in her after all. All of her family seemed to be stubborn and not the type to give up easily. Lorna then got a grin of her own as she looked at her sister, "So…what about you and Simon?" She teased.

Wanda blushed a bit at the name of her boyfriend, "What? What's there to tell?"

"Oh the fact he talks about you at the base and all the stuff he likes about you."

Wanda was silent a moment, "Really? What…what does he talk about?"

Lorna grinned and made like she was going to speak but then closed her mouth, "You know what…Never mind it's not important." She laughed and ran out of the room.

Wanda sat there in surprise and then got to her feet fast chasing after the green haired sixteen year old girl, "Lorna! You get back here and tell me what he says!" She really wanted to know is he only said nice things and if Simon told them anything embarrassing she would make sure he paid for it. After she found, caught and got any information out of her sister that is.

Downstairs Denise heard that and smiled. She heard her daughter's laughter and it was a good sign. Denise walked through her home to a small room that was an office where she could work at in peace and quiet. There was a desk, computer on it and a few filing cabinets filled with old case files. There was also her own personal collection of law books in a glass case. But she chose to look at the pictures she had on a wall. They were all of Lorna at various stages, one had her just as she had been born, her brother had taken that picture for her.

Three was one of her at her first play as a child, her tenth birthday party with all her friends and a few others. She went to her desk and there were two pictures in a double frame. One was of her late husband and her, she still missed him and wished that she had been Lorna's father and that they had been able to have each other. He had been a great and kind man that she had met in University. It was love as first sight and sadly even though she was dating again she felt she would never find love like that again.

In the next frame was her and Lorna a few years ago on a vacation together. She adored her daughter, for the longest time Lorna had been the only thing that had kept her going. She knew that the man she'd met as Eric had been the father she had been with no other man after her husband and she tried to find him when she found out but it was like he vanished.

She had been scared to raise a child up alone without a father but she found the strength to go on. She never regretted it but then when Lorna came to her with news that she knew who her father was and let alone she had siblings…Denise was shocked. She had listened to it all and didn't know what to think.

Denise pulled open a drawer with a file that read 'SHIELD: CLASSIFIED' on it. Lorna managed to get a copy of a file on her father and Denise and looked it over and over again. She opened it up and saw the image of the man who called himself Magneto. Even with the helmet she saw the eyes in a photo and knew it was him. But his eyes were so cold and hateful. It was like looking at another person, the man she had known had been someone who had been filled with as much pain and sadness as herself and he seemed like a good man.

But now seeing that face she wondered just what happened to that man she had known. What turned him into this? She closed the file and put it away she had made Lorna promise her that she would never let him know that she was her daughter. She didn't want this man Magneto to get his hands on her after all the stories and information she read. Lorna had told her how her father had thrown his own daughter away and the thought of a parent dong that angered and frightened her. She didn't want Lorna to be a part of anything that man would do and she was afraid what he might do to Lorna.

Thankfully her daughter had agreed to it. She had always wanted to know her father but after she found him even Denise could see that Lorna was some what afraid of him. She was just glad that Wanda, even though seemed a bit reclusive was a nice girl so far.

Meanwhile Wanda had finally caught Lorna and had her on her bed in Lorna's room in a firm but not too tight grip, "Okay spill it."

"Never, you'll never get me to talk!" Lorna said nearly laughing.

Wanda looked around the room, it had boy band posters, a few stuff animals, a desk with a computer and lamp, a shelf with lots of novels and a few photos and stuff, "Okay spill it or I zap one of the fluffy animals."

"You wouldn't?"

"Do I look like the kind of girl that likes cute fluffy things?"

Lorna thought about that one, "Okay okay, let me up okay?" Wanda got off her and Lorna took her prized stuffed bear off the bed and hugged it close, "All Simon says is how much he likes you and how great it is that you know him only as a person and not the old actor he used to be."

"Okay then…you know I was bluffing right?" Wanda told her seeing her clutch the bear.

"Yeah I figured, just didn't want to be wrong." Then she noticed how Wanda was looking at her, "What? I've had this since I could remember didn't you ever have something you cherished from your childhood?"

Wanda sat down on the computer chair across from her and thought about that. She didn't really think that far back that much. There wasn't much she could remember anymore but there were a few memories and with Lorna asking her that brought up one she had forgotten all about. "Yeah…I…I think so…I used to have a doll. It had long brown hair and a yellow dress…I used to play with it all the time…I remember Pietro took it from me once and I started crying until…until Magneto told him to give it back to me."

Wanda had forgotten all about that doll, when they had taken her in the car for 'a ride' as her father had said she had tried to take it with her but he said she wouldn't need it. She wondered whatever happened to it? Most likely thrown out with any of her stuff, she was sure her father wouldn't want any reminders around.

"Hey you okay?" Lorna asked seeing her sister kind of space out a bit. She saw Wanda shake off a memory as she came back, "You kind of spaced for a minute."

"I'm fine."

"You…want to talk about it?" Lorna asked a little uncertain.

Wanda thought about it for a moment, "Maybe…maybe later not just yet okay?" She said in a soft tone and Lorna nodded. She knew that Wanda had a pretty rough time in her life and didn't want to push too much. Wanda decided to change subjects, "So…how did you get chosen for Fury's little team?"

Lorna smiled a bit at that, "Well…when my powers started to flare up it was hard. I mean do you know how freaky it is to walk into a room an all the lose metal objects start to fly at you?"

Wanda snorted at that, "You're kidding?"

"I wish," Lorna grumbled, "At one point my mom called me in sick for school cause I couldn't get any metal objects off my body, no matter _how_ hard we tried to pry them off." That got Wanda to let out one of her rare laughs. "Hey! It's _not_ that funny! I mean okay maybe a little…except when the damn knives and forts came at me. That scared me to death and I was nearly impaled."

That stopped Wanda's laughter as her eyes widened, "God were you hurt?"

Her sister shook her head, "No, I did scream and held up my hands and then they all just suddenly stopped and then just dropped to the floor." Lorna sighed she had never been so scared in her life at that moment. "Of course with my hair I just said I colored it green when it changed I mean by then mutants were all over the place and well…I didn't want any more trouble then I was having."

Wanda nodded she could relate to that then Lorna went on to explain how at school in the cafeteria a pop can moved and stuck to her arm. Only her friends noticed it but thankfully they were good friends and kept their mouths shut, "Man you're lucky to have that. So far the only humans we have in Bayville that I know about that don't hate mutants are Amy and Joseph McKnight and that Pam Cranston. And they're dating a few of us…well…Pam is dating Ray and Joseph is seeing Rahne. Amy used to be seeing Gale but they broke up cause Amy wasn't ready to be 'outed' or something I think. There's a little confusion on that last bit."

"Well I'm sure things will get better but yeah these have been girls I've known my whole life. They were a little freaked out at first but they still accepted me as still the girl they knew. They even helped me to cover my powers now and then," Lorna filled in a few times that had happened. "In fact tomorrow do you mind if I call them over? I mean I know this is our time but I haven't seen then in so long and I want them all to meet my bid sister."

Wanda thought about it, but if they were okay then she guessed it wouldn't be too bad. She just shrugged and said okay.

"Cool so where was I? Oh yeah, well we were on the bus riding back on an overpass when a tire blew out. The Bus hit the rail from going out of control and we were toppling over the side. I didn't want anyone to get hurt so I used my powers and 'dragged' the bus back. Now I've never tried lifting something that big before and it put a major strain on me. Next thing I know I wake up from blacking out with medics checking me out and a reporters there trying to get my picture."

"I take it the secret was out after that." Wanda stated.

"Oh yeah in a big way," Lorna sighed clutching her bear tighter. "It was hard you know? Everyone looked at me differently except for my friends. If it wasn't for them I think I couldn't have handled it. Then a few weeks after it Fury himself shows up. He gives this whole super team he's forming and all this stuff about patriotism and crap. Personally I just wanted to do something worthwhile with my powers and he also offered me training in how to use them."

"It took me a week to decide on what to do…But I think you get an idea of what I chose."

"So…what was the final reason for doing it?"

Lorna shrugged, "There wasn't just one reason but just many that kind of piled up. The looks and words people called me, the feeling that I didn't belong, wanted more control. Stuff like that. It was the hardest thing I've ever choose…but…I think I did the right thing."

Then he smiled and looked up at Wanda, "But I'm really glad I did. If I hadn't then I would never have found you." Even Wanda had to smile a little at that. They continued on talking for over an hour just about their own lives and the little things in them until Lorna's mother called up from downstairs.

"Girls! Dinner!" She called up to them.

"Thanks mom!" Lorna called back, "Come on I hope you like my mom's cooking." Wanda hoped so, but then again she had gotten used to Ororo's cooking and she made the best food Wanda tasted. But then again before that it was the crappy food of the asylum with medication hidden in it and the Brotherhood wasn't much better. After eating that stuff for years a lot of stuff tasted great. So she guessed she was interested to see how Loran's mother could cook as she followed her half-sister downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 3: DINNER AND MORE**


	3. Dinner and More

The Uncanny R-Man: Look for a little more Simon references later. Compared to Wanda most people's lives are well adjusted lol.

Jenscott: Thanks I'm glad you liked the background I gave them. And yeah if they did Scott would be related to Wanda and Pietro lol. It's also a wonder he doesn't have more kids with all the women he sleeps with. All telepaths too I might add.

Sean Malloy-1: Wanda will fill in a little about what her life is like.

Ruby631: Well you got to remember Wanda was normal before she was put away, a LOT less angry and all. The bus thing I made up for the AGU.

Slickboy444: Actually Wanda's just not sure how to 'be' a sister, she does want to have some family in her life she's just not sure how to go about it. Yep you know me, I like to give background to help make characters more 'real' with people like Denise. Yep you know when Magneto learns of this things will get hairy.

Silver Warrior: Yeah I know but when you're magnetic I figured something like that had to happen at one time or another.

Multifan: Yep they got that stubborn thing from their father, well I don't have any sister so writing them is a bit hard. Magneto will learn about them later on in the AGU. She got the SHEILD file by permission don't worry about that.

Kaliann: Thanks I really wanted to put a nice amount of background to help establish the characters more. Yeah I think it would take a long time for Wanda to get over what happened to her. As for what's next I think you'll like it.

Episodic: I'm glad to hear you writing again and also yeah way more bonding to come with the sisters. I hope you really enjoy it.

Thanks to: Quillian, X00001, Doza, Aaron, DemonRogue, GothikStrawberry, Red Witch

* * *

**Wanda and Lorna**

**CHAPTER 3: DINNER AND MORE**

Wanda followed her sister through a living room into a dinning room. By the looks of it they were having baked chicken, mash potatoes and a few side dishes. The food smelled pretty good actually and Wanda hadn't noticed just how hungry she was until then. "This looks nice," Wanda said as she sat down, she figured she might as well try and make a good impression on Denise. Xavier had been telling her she needed to open up more and try to make a compliment now and then.

"Why thank you dear," Denise smiled as she sat down. They started to pass around the food and Wanda had to admit the chicken wasn't bad. "So Wanda, tell us about yourself."

She honestly didn't know where to begin, "Well…How much do you know about me?" She figured this way she would know where to start.

Denise looked a bit sad at that point, "Well…Lorna has filled me in on a few of the…Darker details so let's just skip that if it makes you uncomfortable."

Wanda nodded grateful for that, her time at the asylum was a time she really didn't want to think about. "Well…I used to be with the Brotherhood after Mystique busted me out. But then I decided to try and track down Magneto and make him pay for…Well you know," Wanda looked down at her meal.

Denise was surprised by the anger she saw in the young woman's eyes. She couldn't believe a parent could do that to their own child and she had obviously suffered greatly from it. But to actually try to hunt down your parent and try to act out your revenge on them was also unthinkable to her. She truly felt sorry for Wanda, to make a child turn on their parent like that she must have been through a great ordeal.

"But you're not now am I correct?"

Wanda nodded, she told them about Magneto using a mutant named Mastermind on her to alter her memories. For months she hadn't known what had happened to her, in fact the others in the Brotherhood knew all alone and never told her. Then when her memories started to surface she had thought she was slowly losing her mind and couldn't tell anyone about it, when her memories did come back she betrayed them from within. She had told Colossus that Magneto had been keeping his sister from him all along and with Gambit they had gone to the X-Men and rescued his sister and other mutants Magneto had been capturing.

Denise listened in on the story, she had no idea the kind of lives that Wanda lived and only a little of her daughter's. Once again she had to wonder what had changed the broken hearted man she had once known. "So how do you like living at Xavier's?"

Wanda shrugged, "It's a lot better then the brotherhood."

"You've made any friends?"

"Well…I guess so. I mean Tabitha is pretty good and she was in the Brotherhood once herself. Amara is nice too, the others are okay too. I'm still just trying to get used to things." Wanda said playing with her food a little.

"Well I'm sure that hunky boyfriend of yours helps," Lorna snickered. Wanda blushed a bit and quickly gave her little sister a glare. Lorna just smiled and stuck her tongue out at her a little. Most people usually would at least flinched when Wanda glared at them, this was new to her with Lorna unaffected by it. But it did make her smiled a tiny bit that her little sister wasn't a pushover.

Denise smiled seeing the small interaction, it was good to see that they were starting to get a relationship, "So a boyfriend huh?"

Wanda tried not to groan at this. Lorna however smiled brightly, if Wanda wasn't going to say anything then she would, "Yep she's dating a member of my team."

"Lorna." Wanda warned her but she just kept on going.

"You know Simon Williams?"

Denise thought about it, "That young man that used to be an actor?"

"Yeah that's him, apparently they're dating. In fact some days she's all he talks about it and we're still working on a way to make him shut up about it." Denise looked over at Wanda who was red in the face. It was kind of cute seeing her like that, normally she seemed to have this 'tough girl' persona but looking at her now Denise saw that was just on the outside.

"Dear there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I'm not," Wanda said crossing her arms still not looking at either one of them, "It's just that…This is my first relationship and I'm not comfortable talking about it."

Denise smiled at Wanda. She hadn't thought this might be her first relationship but it made sense now that she thought about it, "It's alright dear, you don't have to talk about anything you don't want to. I know how hard it is when you first find that special someone that makes you happy," Wanda looked up at Lorna's mother and saw in her eyes she did.

"So then, what can you tell me about this Alex boy my daughter keeps going on and on about?" Denise asked Wanda and Lorna chocked on her food a little at this. Giving Wanda a pleading look but Wanda just gave a nasty grin to her.

"He's okay I guess, grew up in Hawaii. So he's a bit laid back and loves surfing. From what I heard he's also kind of impulsive and well…The exact opposite of his big brother now that I think about it." Wanda thought about it and wondered just how Alex and Scott were related they were so different. But then again so were she and Pietro and they were twins.

Lorna just muttered 'traitor' under her breath as Wanda filled Mrs. Dane in on a few other things as well. Denise looked at her daughter for a moment, "Well I hope to meet this boy one day Lorna."

The green haired teen sighed, "I'll see what I can do but with school starting up and all…It might take some time."

Denise nodded, "Oh I can wait trust me on this."

The rest of the dinner went on pretty well and even Wanda had to admit Lorna and her mother weren't bad company. At the end of it Denise offered to do all the dished while the girls did something else, she wanted them to have some more time to themselves.

"So…What's next?" Wanda asked as they were in the living room.

"Well how about a movie? I got one you should be very interesting in," Lorna grinned.

Wanda narrowed her eyes, "Why?"

"Cause it was Simon's last film," She said as she walked up to the other side of the room. There was a TV in a large modified stand with a DVD and VCR player as well as books and a movie collection. She reached up to a certain DVD case. Lorna had gotten this just for this occasion

"Oh…" Wanda tried not to sound too interested although she had been trying to find the time to see some of his old acting jobs.

Lorna put in the DVD, "Oh and guess what? He takes his shirt off a few times in this." Wanda just blushed a bit at that but quickly hide it. The movie was one of those action flicks with a romance put into it. Something about modern gang live in New York. It wasn't bad and when it got to the parts with what Lorna said about Simon she tried not too look too hard.

Although it was hard to do, she knew that Simon had a very good physique but this was her first good look at it and she guessed he worked out a lot. It suddenly hit her that she was looking at her boyfriend with no shirt on and boy was it nice. "Wanda…You're starting to drool," Lorna snickered.

"I am not!" Wanda snapped at her although her cheeks were blushing from it all. The movie was pretty good besides that, well except for the tramp throwing herself at Simon through it all. She really didn't like seeing that. Lorna noticed this with the angry expression on her face whenever they were together on the screen.

"You know she's gay right?"

"What?" Wanda asked a bit surprised by that.

"Yeah Simon told me once while the team watched. We like to watch his films and make commentary about them, usually at his expense. Well he told us about that."

Wanda blinked a few times and looked back to the screen where Simon and the girl were kissing, "You're kidding right?"

"Nope, they are actors after all. Besides he told us that they have to do these scenes so many times and in awkward poses that only look good on camera so they can't really take any enjoyment out of it. It gets old fast and at times just down right annoying." Loran explained.

They continued to watch the film after that, which Wanda made a mental note to get herself. She might as well have a few of her own movies to watch now and then nothing wrong with that and why not get the first movie she had seen of her boyfriend? At least that's what she told herself and anyone else that would ask. Denise had to work out a few things in her office so the two sisters decided to pass the time themselves by trying to see if they had anything interesting in common. It turns out they didn't have much but then again Wanda was still trying to find herself in a way.

They spent the time talking up in Lorna's room as she showed Wanda old photos of her life and a few amusing stories. Wanda had to admit she was torn between being a big envious that she had a normal life, but she was also thankful for it. That their father hadn't known about her at all, she was sure that if he had then Lorna wouldn't have had all these good memories. Wanda wondered what her life could have been if she had been given the chance at a more stable childhood?

She put those thoughts aside, there was no use in digging up the past and using would have, could have and should have to it all. The past was the past for her and nothing could change it. "Wanda I got to ask…Was it really bad in there? I mean when I found out about your past I tried thinking what it had to be like for you but…I couldn't."

Wanda sighed, she normally didn't like to talk about this but she was family after all. At least she tried to ask her, Pietro acted like it never happened, "Hard. I was alone the entire time and I was scared for so long. No one talked to me and I had no friends or anything. I cried myself to sleep so many times that first year I lost count. Then I just had this anger in me from Magneto throwing him away and over the years they just built up in me."

"You don't seem so angry, well kind of angry but you seem better then I would have thought."

Wanda nodded, "That's because I am better…When I first got out I was a lot more angry and isolated. But at the mansion Xavier and I have these 'talks' to help me."

"You mean like therapy?"

Wanda sighed she hated that word, it made her sound nuts. Then again after years of being locked up there were times she had thought she had gone nuts, "I don't like to use that term…But basically yeah. He tried to help me for months before I got out, but I was just too angry to let him. But now…Now he helps me out. I can just talk to him and he won't judge me or anything. I just feel like I can go to him whenever I need it."

"Wow…Sounds cool all we got is the base shrink that we _have_ to talk to after certain missions and every month. God I hate those, sometimes I just want to go in there and just mess with him, he's such a pompous ass."

Wanda smirked with wondering just what her sister would do, "Mess with him how?"

Lorna grinned and for a moment Wanda thought she saw a bit of herself in it, "Oh you know…Go up to him and try to 'seduce' him. See if he goes for the whole 'jailbait' thing. Or dress up like Alice from Wonderland and act all British, or move all the metal in his desk around and pretend that I don't see it happening."

Wanda gave a snort of laughter, "You're a little twisted aren't you?"

"Why thank you, I try." Then said laid back on her bed with her arms behind her head, "But back to Xavier, he sounds really nice. Almost like a dad or something I guess."

Wanda nodded again, "Yeah…He's kind of like that at times, I mean he's the closest thing some of us have to one and in a way I think he thinks of us all as his 'children'. He even holds these talks with some of the others at times. Just to make sure that some of us are okay."

"Really? Like who?"

"Well…There's Rogue and Vince. I mean those two got about as many issues as myself, no wonder they work well together. Then there's Scott and Jean."

"Wait those two?" Loran sat up at that, "I figured that those two were perfect or something?"

Wanda just shrugged, "I guess not, maybe they suffer from stress being the oldest and stuff I don't know what they talk about. Then there's Blink of course given what she's been through, Ray, Tabitha, Sarah. Well he tries with Sarah she's a lot like Logan so it's hard to get her to open up at times. I think there are a few others too."

"Jeez…I didn't know I mean everyone looked so happy and stuff when my team was over there." Polaris said to her sister thinking about all of that.

"Well we're teenagers so of course we all got 'issues' but given our lives sometimes I have to wonder how some of us deal." Wanda sighed to herself remembering when on a few nights Rogue woke up from a nightmare that wasn't hers. Those times when one of them woke up in the middle of the night they were there for each other. Sure they weren't the best of friends and they butted heads but in times like those you put aside any differences when you see someone in pain like that. Of course they told no one about those times, they both had a reputation to keep.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Lorna asked trying to change the subject, she saw how it was effecting Wanda and she wanted to change to a better topic.

Wanda just shrugged, "I don't know, it's your city."

"Well how about I call up my friends and we can hang out? I mean like I said I haven't seen them since I joined X-Force and I really want them to meet you too."

Wanda thought about it, she guessed there was no harm in it. Her friends sounded like they weren't mutant haters so that would be nice. Plus she didn't want to spend the whole visit in the house alone, and she had to wonder what it would be like to walk in a place where no one knew you were a mutant. It would be nice to have people look at her like she was a normal person.

"Alright fine with me I guess," Wanda said trying to sound like she didn't care one way or the other.

Lorna smiled as she sat up, "Cool! Thanks Wanda I mean it and you won't regret this." Wanda silently hoped not, so far this visit was uneventful and she really wanted to keep it like that. But then she got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that maybe her luck was about to run out, it always seemed to, especially when things were going fine. Wanda just hoped she was being paranoid, what could possible go wrong?

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 4: OUT ON THE TOWN**


	4. Out on the Town

The Uncanny R-Man: Thanks glad you liked the dinner scene and yeah I bet Wanda will have a few nicer dreams after that movie. Well you'll see what the problems they will face will be.

Jenscott: Yeah it was an exaggeration I just meant Scott seems to get a lot of different love interests. I think a lot of people didn't like what Morrison did.

Ruby631: Yeah I think she would too, maybe when they go surfing lol.

Slickboy444: Yep I want them to slowly ease them into being comfortable with each other. Yep I wanted a little cute scene in there. Yep I was waiting to do that movie thing for a long time. Glad you liked that bit at the end there, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Multifan: I don't think Denise will show up much in my AGU series, and maybe it's good that she doesn't know about Anna. I agree with why Alex and Scott are so different. Yep a little excitement in this part.

Kaliann: Thanks I do my best to keep people interested and I tend to try and give background to all characters it just helps to make them seem more 'real'.

ViciousAssassin: Thanks I'm really trying with the sister/sister stuff in this fic. Yep I didn't want Denise to push Wanda too much.

Sean Malloy-1: No she doesn't know what her powers are and after this I'll get to the next one.

Howlerdrode: No their relationship isn't all an act, they truly want to try and be close family members.

Red Witch: There will be something to get in the way but not Magneto that will show up later on in the AGU series.

Episodic: Who is Zaladane? No Lorna's friends are OC humans. Good luck with what you're writing you know I can't wait to see it.

Thanks to: X00001, Quillian, GothikStrawberry, trecebo, Ranndie Mazda, Silver Warrior

* * *

**AN: Lorna's friends Stacey, Kim and Sue are OCs that I came up with for this fic.

* * *

**

**Wanda and Lorna**

**CHAPTER 4: OUT ON THE TOWN**

Wanda was on her bed but she wasn't alone, on top of her kissing her tenderly was Simon. Their lips locked together as she ran her hands over this dark shirt feeling the hard muscles of his shoulders with his hands on her hips. It was great, it was perfect for her. Simon made her feel things she never felt before; he made her feel happy in ways she never knew existed. He made her feel beautiful and desirable, things she never gave much thought until now.

His lips moved from her and started to trail kisses down to her neck. "Oh god Simon…That feels nice." She moaned out.

"Well Wanda I just had to sneak a visit to you, I just needed to see you again." Simon told her between kissing her. She moaned out lightly as he continued his work on her neck. "But how about we make this more…Interesting?"

He sat up and she gave him a questioning look, but then he took his shirt off. She saw his naked chest and her heart was now hammering in her chest now as his glowing eyes looked down at her. She ran her hands over the exposed flesh gently feeling he hard muscles. He was had the body of a Greek God and she sat up both nervous and turned on by this. She started to kiss his abs as she moved up his chest feeling along the way with her hands.

He groaned, "God Wanda that feels so great." He said on his knees on her bed.

She was on her knees as well as she looped her arms around his neck and smiled at him, "Well I think things will get a bit more 'interesting' soon." She grinned with at sultry look at him. He grinned back as he captured her lips with his and his hands went up her shirt, she felt his strong hands go up and then-WHAM!

"Wanda! Wake up already!" Wanda pulled a pillow off her head and looked around she was in the Danes' guest room and saw her half-sister Loran there already dressed there. "Man you sleep like a rock you know that? I've been trying to wake you for like two minutes."

Wanda clenched her jaw, that had been one of the best dreams of her life and now she was _never_ getting back to it! She threw the pillow at Loran who dodged it, "Damn it! Did you have to wake me up?"

"Well only if you wanted a cold breakfast," Lorna said her hands on her hips looking seriously and then had a small grin, "Besides I think you'll have more dreams of Simon soon later."

"I wasn't dreaming about Simon!" Wanda said in her defense.

"Wanda…Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Lorna smiled and Wanda's face paled. She groaned with embarrassment and hide her face under the covers. Wanda wondered just how much she said and if there was a small dark area to crawl under and die. "Come on we all have those good type of dreams sometime, anyways when you feel up to it come on down."

Wanda heard her leave and pulled the covers off and stared at the ceiling, 'God of all the times for that to happen…Well…Better her then Rogue I'd never hear the end of it.' She thought to herself as she dressed out of her PJs and into her normal clothing. She had a nice breakfast with Lorna keeping her company but Denise had to leave for the office for an emergency at work.

Lorna had made a few calls and came back as Wanda was putting her dishes in the sink. "So I just called and they'll meet us at the mall, thanks for doing this Wanda it really does mean a lot to me."

"Sure thing," Wanda said with a shrug. They had to take a bus and then transfer to another to get to the mall. Along the way Lorna pointed out certain places that she had memories of, Wanda smiled a little at this it was nice learning about all this stuff from her because she really got to know her sister.

When they got to the mall it just looked like any other mall to Wanda really. Nothing major about it as she just followed Lorna's lead anyway. Inside the mall was a bit busy and Wanda was looking around for a few more interesting stores. She saw a few that might be okay but many that weren't her style. For one thing there was no way she would be caught dead in a Gap store.

"Hey Lorna!" They turned to see three girls running over to them. Lorna gave one of those squeals that were like nails on a chalkboard to Wanda as she winced as the four girls gave each other hugs. "Man it's good to see you again," Then the girl with red hair and freckles looked at Wanda, "Whoa…Are you Wanda?"

Wanda just nodded, as a girl with spiky dark hair with blue tips went in front of her, "Don't worry about Stacy she's always putting her foot in her mouth."

"Hey! I do not!"

The last girl an oriental looking one with her long black hair tied up in two pig tails smiled, "She also takes after her Irish heritage a bit and can get kind of pissed, I know that sounds a bit stereotypical but for her it's true."

"I do NOT Kim!" The red head said with her hands on her hips glaring at her friend.

"Trust me she's not that bad," Wanda spoke up, "If you want to compare tempters I think you'll find that mine is worse."

"Anyways," Lorna broke in and introduced her friends as Stacy, Kim and the blue spiked haired one was Sue. The five of them decided to sit down at the food court and talk.

"I still can't believe that Lorna found out she's got long lost relatives and a big sister that's a mutant too," Stacy said in an amused tone, "Although you two really don't look much alike it at all really."

Wanda just shrugged she knew that was true but it didn't bother her, "I think she takes after her mother more with her looks, plus we grew up very differently."

"Really? How?" The red heard asked her but failed to noticed how Wanda's expression darkened and then she felt Lorna kick her shin a little. The red head swore and looked at her green haired friend, "What was that for?"

"Let's just say it wasn't good and just drop it," Wanda said and they could tell from her tone that she meant that was it and end of that discussion.

"Well anyways I think it's cool that Lorna's got a big sister," Kim said with s shrug. She really did given that she was the only girl in a family and had three other siblings who were all brothers.

"Yeah I mean first you up and disappear for like a week," Sue started off, "Then we get a letter later on telling us you joined some top secret mutant team to fight evil and all that."

"Personally I thought you went nuts reading that," Stacey admitted earning her a little glare from Lorna although Wanda guessed that did sound strange.

"Well anyway," Sue went on, "Then when you call us telling us you were here for a visit and found out you had a long lost half-sister is well…" She tried to think of what to say to that, up until awhile ago Lorna was just your everyday girl and then her mutation kicked in and everything went nuts at that point.

"Insane?" Stacey offered.

"I was thinking of intense myself," Kim shrugged.

"Gee thanks," Lorna rolled her eyes it wasn't her fault her life had become so complicated but then again she had to admit that her life was far from boring.

"So Wanda tell us about yourself," Kim asked the goth, "I mean we hardly know about you, so where are you from? Or where do you live now how did you and Lorna find each other?"

Wanda and Lorna told them of their meeting at the Xavier Institute, by then all three girls had heard of it. When Lorna's powers manifested they had all pitched in and done some research into mutants and of course they came across things about Xavier and his school. Wanda unfortunately had to answer all types of questions. Apparently a couple of the girls asked if a few of the boys they saw were free. Wanda just had to roll her eyes at that.

Things seem to go well, her sister's friends were alright, even Stacey had her moments. At least she didn't mean anything by some of her comments Wanda just guessed that she just had a way of saying the wrong thing by accident or they just came out wrong. Kim was pretty easy going and just seemed to roll with things, Sue was the more take charge kind of girl of the group. Wanda had to admit that Lorna and them were pretty close again she felt good that her little sister had grown up normally.

A great mother, close friends and a good life. It made Wanda smile a little seeing the girls interact, they tried to get her involved but Wanda just felt like an outsider with them so she just stayed in the background now and then. But it was nice to just hang out without any of the trouble she usually got back in Bayville.

That is before they walked up to a few people at some kind of booth. Three boys and a girl but Wanda's jaw clenched when she saw the armbands they wore of the Friends Of Humanity. "God I thought I would have felt this kind of crap back in Bayville."

Sue sighed seeing them, "Yeah I know what you mean they started showing up about a month back. God it reminds me of the stories my grandparents told me of when they were in Germany when the Nazi party was starting up."

"You Jewish?" Wanda asked her.

"Yep so you can understand the kinds of memories this kind of stuff builds up in my family."

"Yeah Kitty is kind of the same, her grandparents were force to leave for the States before things got bad I think." She noticed Lorna giving her a questioning look because she didn't think Wanda or Kitty would have talked much which was true, "I had to do a history paper and she helped me out."

"Oh God is that Tim," Lorna groaned seeing one of the boys there.

"Who is Tim?" Wanda asked them looking at the boy about Lorna's age with short blond hair and looked like a quarterback.

"Some guy that kept on hitting on Lorna," Stacey sighed remembering that ordeal.

"I went out on one, just ONE pity date and he was a completely jerk! Then when it got out that I was a mutant he treated me like garbage along with all this buddies…Looks like he found a few more scum to hang out with." Loran glared angrily at the FOH booth.

"Come on let's go before something happens," Sue said as they tried to walk out of the way of the booth. Although with their backs turned one of the boys there decided to try and pass them a pamphlet.

"Hey have you heard about the FOH and our goal to help humanity and to keep pure humans safe from the mutant menace?" One of them asked them. Both Wanda and Lorna froze as they both felt their anger rise up. They had heard of some of the things that the FOH were part of some of it had been on the news others haven't. For instance Wanda heard about Trask testing out his new model of sentinels on kidnapped mutants. Lorna had access to certain information about the group that many didn't know about either.

Both sisters gave each other a look and both gave a slow nod. The gall of that man to say that they were a menace. The three friends had seen that look in Lorna as well and decided to step away from the angry sisters as they turned to glare at the boy. He actually flinched a bit at the sight. "You have got balls to claim that you jerks are the 'good guys' given all the things you people have done to innocent civilians." Lorna growled out.

The boy got up more courage at that, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh how about kidnapping, murder, putting mutants in death fights against killing machines," Wanda counted off.

Lorna picked it up as their voices rose so everyone around was hearing this, "Not to mention illegal weapons violations, arson, and a few things I'm pretty sure could be considered treason against the United States!"

"Don't listen to her!" Tim walked over seeing what was going on and looked at Lorna, "She's a mutie."

"Yeah I am a mutant, a mutant that saved your sorry ass and everyone else when that bus nearly crashed," She shot back at him.

Tim noticed how a few people were looking at them and tried to turn this around. If he could make it seem that mutants were a threat then it might go a ways to convert more people to their cause, "Yeah right you most likely caused it, plus everyone knows that mutants are liers and monsters."

"You jerk!" Stacey yelled at him, "Everyone knows you've had it in for her since she dumped your sorry ass after one date!" That got a few laughs from a few people so Tim walked right up to her.

"Don't even think of trying anything more stupid then joining a group that's basically this generation's version of the Nazi party," Loran said coldly to her and looked at Wanda and shook her head she had a plan to really get him back and with a couple of mall guards taking an interests this might be very good chance it would work.

"You think you know it all huh? And who the hell is this freak?" He nodded to Wanda.

"Her big sister," Wanda said in an icy tone and the look of surprise on Tim's face was kind of comical but he quickly covered it up and decided to make Lorna go into action.

"Fine then mutie lets see what you can do," He suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders but then she just kneed him in the crotch and then did a side kick to his head taking him down without powers. Her friends were surprised that Lorna even knew how to move that fast given that she never had been one for fights.

The other boy and girl came up to them looking for a fight but Wanda's hands took on a blue glow and they both stopped, "I wouldn't if I were you," Wanda warned them and they decided that they didn't like Tim enough to help out.

At that point two security guards came up to the group, "All right all of you hold it right there and you…With the glowing hands put your hands down slowly." One of them said his hand on a taser gun.

"Good you're here," Lorna said walking up to them, "I want this man arrested."

"Oh come on she's a mutie!" Tim groaned out trying to find his footing.

Polaris grinned as she slowly pulled something out. Ever since she joined up with SHIELD she had been given certain things to carry around and this was one of them. Sure Fury might give her a talking to later about this but she didn't mind. At most she would get a few days extra training. "I'm also a Federal agent moron, and you just assaulted me." She showed them her SHIELD ID.

The mall guards were now talking on their radios as Polaris and her group were waiting and the FOH ones also. "Are you sure that thing will work?" Kim asked not wanting to get arrested her parents would kill her for it.

Lorna just smiled, "Just wait for it…There." They looked and saw both men pale suddenly and looked right at Lorna who was grinning. Both men walked up to her looking a little shaky. She wondered who they had talked to, she hoped it wasn't Fury himself, she doubted that but boy whoever told them who she worked for must have really convinced them.

"Sorry miss, we didn't know who you worked for," One of them said returning her ID.

"Thanks and don't worry about it we don't like to advertise our presence now as for these rejects please remove them from the mall, oh and I don't want to hear anymore FOH people have been in here. They can shop here like anyone else but no more of these things, they just cause trouble and keep an eye on them too."

"Yes ma'am." The other said looking at her, wondering how a teen got to be a Federal agent. Tim and his group were led away Tim of course kicking and screaming.

Wanda grinned at her little sister, "You planned that didn't you?"

"As soon as I saw the guards, yes." She admitted.

"You have a very nasty streak in you…You are definitely my sister no question about that now," Wanda said impressed with how she handled that. The rest of the day went pretty well and they all went back to Lorna's place to hang out after and Wanda found herself liking her sister's friends more and more. It was just nice hanging out with people that treated you like you were normal.

For awhile Wanda wondered if this is what it was like to have a normal life? She had to admit it was nice to just hang out like this. Even though she was still the most quiet of the group it was still nice to just watch the others enjoy themselves. They even had dinner together that night when her mother got home and ordered out for them all.

Wanda had to admit she kept wondering if this was the kind of family life she had missed more then once that night. She wondered what would have happened if she had been taken in by a family like this or had grown up normal once more. Although a part of her ached seeing how Lorna's life had been like she knew that she couldn't change her own past.

So Wanda just decided to try and enjoy this, because for the first time she had that sense of family that she hadn't felt in so long a time. Even when she was with the Brotherhood and Pietro had tried to give that sense of family back between the two of them things had just been too distant between the twins. Especially after the betrayal she wondered if she could ever forgive Pietro. She honestly didn't know and when she left for the X-Men she had felt a hole inside of her.

But with Lorna that hole felt like it was filling up inside of her.

As night came Lorna was getting ready for bed as Wanda was getting ready herself in the spare room the weekend was coming to a close and she kind of wished she could stay longer but both she and Lorna had things to get back to. Suddenly there was a knock by her door and she opened it to see Denise there.

"Hello I just needed to talk to you before you left tomorrow."

"About what?" Wanda asked her.

"I think you know, we both have questions that only the other can answer."

Wanda nodded her head as they both sat down on a bed. She knew this would be about her father, and this was something that Wanda had nearly forgotten about but she needed to know as well. Denise decided to go first as she took a breath, "It all started a month after my husband's death. I was still very distraught and while not looking where I was walking, I walked out into the street. I was nearly run over by a motorist but then someone grabbed me and hauled me out of the way…That man was you father…"

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 5: TALKS AND GOODBYES**

**LAST CHAPTER COMING UP**


	5. Talks and Goodbyes

The Uncanny R-Man: Yep but knowing Wanda she'll want to think about how to get her back for waking her up a bit. Yeah the FOH are like roaches that's for sure, and I thought it would have been nice for her to use her SHIELD credentials, better PR then using her powers in public.

Slickboy444: Yep poor Wanda got woken up early, and Wanda has come a long way she still has a bit of trouble but she's learning. Yeah this is mainly a character growth fic I wanted to do before the new main fic.

Jenskott: Oh well I never got into the X-Men until the 90s that's why I never heard of her. So no she won't be related to Lorna. I just made their names up for her three friends. Glad you liked the mall scene.

Multifan: Yeah it was a dream and maybe it was a little hint of things to come. It's X-Force not X-Factor. That bit about Kitty's parents I got from the Ulimate books. I just came up with a jerk character for Tim I didn't base it on anyone. The thing about Clarice and Logan…No that won't happen, and Back to School will be after this.

Xmenfan: I'm glad you like how the they were interacting I was really trying to get that right. I'll deal with Alex and Lorna over time. Well there are just so many characters so I can only do so many but you'll see how she feels about them in other fics.

Doza: After this comes the new main fic, Back to School.

Kaliann: Yeah I know what you mean but I think it's time she had a more 'normal' afternoon. Glad you liked how Lorna took care of that.

Sean Malloy-1: I have no plans for her to go to Xavier's and there's really no reason for her at this point. As for working together maybe along the line sometime. Rogue's Life is pushed back until I feel like writing it.

Howlerdrode: Yeah I wanted to try a different way of dealing with that type of situation. True but I consider that a possible future not the future that will happen.

Episodic: Links and e-mail addresses don't show up in the reviews but I have no plans to use that character. Yep after this the new 'Back to School' fic begins.

Thanks to: X00001, trecebo, DemonRogue, GothikStrawberry, Silver Warrior

* * *

**Wanda and Lorna**

**CHAPTER 5: TALKS AND GOODBYES**

Wanda listened as Denise told her of her first meeting with Magneto or back then he had just been known as Eric Magnus Lensherr.

**- 16 years ago - **

Denise's heart was racing in her chest she couldn't believe that had just happened. She had nearly been killed and yet a part of her wasn't sure how to feel about that, since her husband had passed on her life had been so empty and meaningless it took her a minute to get over the shock to see that the man that had pulled her from the potentially lethal accident was trying to talk to her.

"Miss I said are you alright?" She looked at him, he was in a trench coat, was a tall man with handsome features and pure white short hair. He had these intense eyes and saw that he was slightly worried look.

"Y-yes thank you, I don't know what I was thinking…" The man looked at the young woman and led her to a but stop bench to sit her down.

"I think you need to take a moment miss."

She nodded her head as she sat there for the shock to wear off. She had just nearly been killed and Denise just couldn't get over that fact. It took her a moment to collect herself and looked at the man that had saved her, "I'm sorry about this, I just…"

He gently cupped her chin, "Are you alright?"

"Yes…No…I…I'm just having a hard time…" She didn't look into his eyes but he read her expression. He could see it clearing on her face because he had been seeing that look in his own face for over a year now. The same dead eyes filled with pain.

"Who did you lose?"

She looked up in surprise at him and in his eyes she saw the same look in her own the same pain of loss and something else in them, understanding. She could just see it in them all of that. It took a moment for her to speak, "My…my husband."

He gave a pained look, "How long?"

"Six months…"

He nodded his head, "I lost my wife a year ago…I know it's hard…Did you have any children?"

Denise shook her head that was one of the great regrets she had, she never got the chance to have a family with him. They had talked about it but he had been taken from her before they started, "You?"

He nodded again slowly, "Twins, a girl and a boy…They're with friends now while I came here for business but…It's hard…They look a lot like her especially the girl. It's so hard that they'll never know their mother. She died in child birth you see…"

Denise felt so sorry for this man, it must be very difficult. "I'm sorry to hear that Mr…Oh god I don't even know your name."

He smiled at her, "My name is Eric Magnus Lensherr, miss…"

"Denise…Denise Dane." They shook hands then. "I know this is strange but…Do you want to get a drink of coffee and talk? It's just that…No one understands what I'm going through, all my friends and family have been supportive but I'm just sick of all the…"

"The sympathy, yes I believe I do understand and to tell the truth I have never talked about this for so long…It's…lifting to do so with someone who can just understand this kind of pain," Erik told her honestly. He had been alone for so long after his wife Magda had passed on. It was strange how he had never thought of voicing his emotions about this to anyone but this woman changed that in him. He felt a kinship with her the he had with no one else.

They both had gone to a nice outdoor restaurant and had their coffee and just talked. They talked about their pain, how they dealt with it day by day, she asked about his wife and children and although he didn't say much she knew that he loved them and especially his wife dearly. She talked of her late husband and the two found a rapport with each other. He had some business to conclude but asked if it would be alright to see her again.

Talking about it helped especially with someone who knew about it and soon Denise found herself meeting him as he came to town one a week. They talked with each other and for a few months they saw much of each others always meeting in the same spot each week. Denise wasn't sure at first but she had been glad for this because it truly helped her deal with her grief.

She had started to even look forward to their weekly meetings. Although he seemed to be a man of mystery she had learned more about the man himself then his past.

**-Present –**

"After that we started to get more serious and one night when I invited him to my home we…well I don't have to tell you. It wasn't love but I think it was just that we both felt so hurt we wanted to feel something other then pain in our lives. Something to take solace in, it happened a few times."

Denise sighed looking back on it all she just didn't know how he had changed, "Then he said he was going back to his children and that if I would like to he would bring them to see me. I think he was very honest about that and wanted to…But…He never came back and I think it was then that something happened to change him."

She honestly wished she knew because she had thought she had known the man. Either she had been completely wrong about him or something so powerful changed him in ways that she couldn't understand. The man she had known would never had done the things he had done now, it was like he had become another person. And perhaps in the end he had, the man known as Erik was gone and replaced by Magneto.

"Then a few weeks later I found out I was pregnant with Lorna," Miss Dane had finished her tale. Wanda had never known that side of her father and she wondered just how he had changed so much into the man he was today. A man who was twisted on the inside by all his anger and hatred towards the world.

She didn't know what to learn from when she came here from Lorna's mother but it seemed she still had answers left unanswered.

"I can't help but wonder why he chose to be the man he is today, it seems such a waste that a man like him could change so much," Denise sighed to herself.

Wanda just nodded her head, "I wish I knew…I really did. I just seems that as far back as I can remember he was always slightly cold man, I never knew that side of him I'm not sure he has that in him anymore. I just wanted to understand why. Why he did all the things he did…And why he threw me away…"

Denise gently placed an arm around the young woman and held her close. Wanda was a bit tensed but soon relaxed in her hug. "Wanda I don't know why, I honestly can't understand how the man I knew could have done that but whatever the reason he was wrong do to so."

Wanda gave a slight smile at the older woman trying to give her some comfort, "Thanks…You know I'm glad that Lorna at least has had a good life."

Denise smiled at her, "Well it hasn't always been easy but I love my daughter." Denise couldn't help but also feel sorry for Wanda, her life had been so hard and she had been alone for so long of her life it was just criminal how she was treated. She wished that her daughter's sister could have had a much better life, after all of this she couldn't help but like the girl.

"Wanda I just want you to know that no matter what…You have family here if you ever need it."

The goth teen looked at the older woman, "You mean with Lorna?"

"Yes her too but you are my little girl's sister so just consider yourself part of this family as well. I don't mind at all and truth is I like you and I hope to get to know more of you. So just know that you'll always have those you can talk to or go to."

Wanda felt a few tears welling up in her eyes, even when she had got out of the asylum and been with Pietro she still didn't have that sense of family like how it used to be. But now Denise was saying that if she wanted to she could count them as family. Sure Lorna was her little sister but to be part of something else just made her feel emotions she hadn't felt in years.

"I…I don't know what to say…" Was all she could get out.

Denise smiled and kissed her head, "You don't have to say a thing, I haven't seen Lorna this happy in a long time and you deserve it," She got up to leave her for the night, "Good night Wanda."

"Goodnight," Wanda said back. That night when she went to bed Wanda had mixed emotions sure Denise was a very great woman full of compassion and love it seemed. She laid awake wondering if her own mother had been like her. When she finally went to sleep she felt that maybe it wasn't so bad after all to have more family in her life.

In the morning they had breakfast together and Wanda spent the morning with Lorna, they talked, joked even and for a time Wanda felt like part of a family again. But all good things come to an end and she had to leave for her flight back to Bayville. Lorna helped her to pack, she had gone for a couple of hours before then and then stood with Wanda and fished something out from her back pocket.

"Hey Wanda…remember how at the mall Kim had a camera and taking pictures?" Wanda nodded she wasn't one for pictures but she had been nice about it, "Well I went over to her place and well I got you something to remember your trip by."

She handed Wanda a photo of all of them at the mall, Wanda next to Lorna with the other girls and she had to smile a bit. They had asked someone to take the picture. "Thanks…I mean it, this has…Well it's been great."

Lorna smiled and then hugged her. Wanda hesitated only a moment before hugging her little sister back, "So how about this, if you can…Do you want to spend the holidays with us? That is…If you want to…"

"I…" Wanda was caught off guard but her face softened a bit, "Yeah I'd like that."

"Really?" Lorna asked all excited, "Cool! It's going to be great trust me!"

They finished packing up as Denise and Lorna went with her to the airport, Wanda actually hugged them both goodbye, when this trip had started she hadn't been sure if it was a good idea. Now she knew it was this had been really great for her personally. She got to connect a bit with her little sister and her family, even her friends. Wanda was actually a bit sad to leave it but never showed any tears that wasn't her but it did pull at her heart a bit to say goodbye.

The flight had gone by quickly, she had just stayed awake thinking about her trip and all the memories. She even allowed herself to smile remembering some of them.

When Wanda landed back in New York she picked up her luggage and saw that Storm was there waiting for her. Wanda had to admit she was partially glad to be back, sure it was nice there but this was where she felt she belonged. Ororo smiled warmly at Wanda as she came up to her, "Welcome back, how was your trip to Lorna's?"

Wanda gave a rare smiled, "It was…Very nice actually."

Ororo was pleased to hear that from her. Wanda was one of the more troubled kids and it was so nice to see that she was starting to enjoy things. "Well I'm happy for you then."

"Thanks and I plan to stay in touch as much as I can, they're good people and they really made me feel at home there."

Ororo smiled at her words, "I'm glad that you feel that way about Lorna and her family."

"Yeah…It's good to have family," Wanda nodded while Ororo missed her full meaning of her words but she didn't care. It was just nice to have other people in the world that cared for her, it just felt nice to have that for once. True she had people at the mansion but this was just different. Everyone there was there for each other this was more personal to her and she just liked the idea of that.

**THE END**


End file.
